Lone Wolf
by SaigonRose
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon something happens to here and she disappears for 2 years when the fight with the Denali happens Bella is reunited with the same people that hurt her how will the world respond to the new Bella Swan? ***Tanya/Bella/Kate occasionally Irina*** Later Leah/Irina and possibly T/B/K/I/L just for kicks
1. Human to Wolf and Back?

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Pairing: Tanya/Bella/Kate occasionally Irina**

**Author Note: I read a story I'm sure a lot of people have read called Crimson Bonds it is a Bella/Rosalie/Victoria story but it has some Bella/Irina and some flirting Bella/Kate that I love. So I've decided to do a Bella/Denali Sisters story hopefully it lives up to my minds expectations.**

**Chapter One: Human to Wolf…and Back?**

BPOV

I hadn't been human for over 2 years it all started a few days after my birthday when Edward decided to tell me how he really felt obviously it hurt I just never realized how bad it would.

He had decided to take me to the forest to break up with me; I never understood why he was always so overdramatic.

I remember just running and thinking _'He didn't want me…I was just a toy something to distract to them I was never supposed to be in their lives this long he just wanted something to stave off the eternity of boredom._'

Even knowing all of that I still chased after him, of course him being a vampire I would never catch up to him a part of me really didn't want to.

It took a few for me to realize something was wrong I wasn't falling I had been running too fast everything around me was a blur it took a while for me to realize that though.

When I finally did though the panic attack I had was epic, I stood too tall but it was the swishing tail behind me that really caught my attention I quickly ran towards a lake and was in for the shock of my life.

It took days for me to come to terrifying realization that I didn't know how to turn back human I had been having a lot of fun until that thought crossed my mind. So I did the one thing I've wanted to do for so long and traveled all of Washington then went to Canada and I didn't even need a passport.

My first destination was Vancouver I stayed there for about 7 months than I traveled to British Colombia but I didn't stay there as long probably 5 months. I stayed away from humans at all cost not knowing what I was capable of and lived off the wildlife around at first I was disgusted by it until my second kill it was necessary and not totally off putting.

Yukon was next it was a big area and had lots of trees where I could hunt in peace with some semblance of privacy plus it has a very beautiful scenic feeling to it. I was there for a year now I was moving through Alaska I was now in the Denali Wilderness hunting it had been a few days since I grabbed a quick meal.

I had just finished a Caribou when I smelt it…_**vampire**_ I lifted my head into the air and scented this wouldn't be the first time I came across vampires and I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. I never would have thought wolves were capable of killing vampires but then again I wasn't just a wolf I was a giant fucking wolf.

5 vampires slowly came out into the small clearing that I had found my meal in I slowly started to back up growling this is the most vampires I had come across since the Cullen's. That's when I spotted the color of their eyes a bright molten gold my growls tapered off after that something else happened as well but I didn't know what exactly, a woman about 5'5 with strawberry blonde hair stood in front of the group I would assume she was their Coven leader.

'What is it?' A straight haired platinum blonde asked.

'It isn't a werewolf.' The leader stated.

I snarled at the 'it' comment I wasn't an 'it' damn it.

'Okay not a werewolf shifter maybe?' The only male of the group offered.

'Most likely can you understand me?' The leader asked.

I nodded my head.

'I wonder how long he's been like that.' The straight haired platinum blonde asked.

Why the hell do they assume that I'm a guy?

'Do you know how to turn back human?' I looked at her slightly confused and shook my head no.

'Eleazar?' The leader asked.

'I would assume that she would need to think of her human body or at least what it felt like to be human but that's only if she has any humanity left.' The male 'Eleazar' stated.

'Think you can do that furball?' The platinum blonde stated.

I tried my hardest to think about my human life but nothing from my memory was enough to turn back did I even want to be human again? I actually loved being wolf do I really want to give that freedom up to turn back to weak human?

Days passed before I finally turned my thoughts to my parents and Jake and how sad they must have been when I went missing how hurt they probably were. It was 9 days after I had met the coven that I finally turned back human not back to old Bella because old Bella wasn't ripped or this tall. A lot of things had changed about my appearance my hair was thicker, my skin was no longer as pale now I wasn't russet like the Natives in La Push but my complexion was more toffee than pale. I had shot up I was no longer 5'5 but at least 6ft to 6'1 I had a basketball physique lean but ripped I had muscles in places I didn't know you could have. My eyes were now an orange color and my canines both top and bottom were sharper and more pronounced than regular humans and my ears were a little pointy but the biggest change was my voice. I must have been a wolf too long because my voice was huskier I sounded like I chain smoked for 50 years but it wasn't manly or anything it reminded me off women from the 40's and 50's like warm honey or something. I was graceful as well even in human form at first I was like a calf just learning how to walk.

"That's only because you've been walking on four legs you have to get used to just using 2 now." Eleazar stated, "I am Eleazar by the way."

Of course I heard him but I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror that they had brought out to me on day 7 as incentive to turn back.

"This is my mate, Carmen." I turned to look at her she stuck her hand out to me.

"Hola mi estimado."

I shook her hand, "Es muy bonito que se reúna con usted."

"You know Spanish?"

"My mother is fluent in it; her father was half Spaniard I believe."

"This is Tanya she is the Coven leader." Eleazar introduced, "And these are her sisters Katarina and Irina."

"And you are?" The short hair blonde that I now knew as Irina asked.

"I am Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

**Please read and review.**


	2. Past Eight Years pt I

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairing: Tanya/Bella/Kate occasionally Irina

Author Note: I read a story I'm sure a lot of people have read called Crimson Bonds it is a Bella/Rosalie/Victoria story but it has some Bella/Irina and some flirting Bella/Kate that I love. So I've decided to do a Bella/Denali Sisters story hopefully it lives up to my minds expectations.

Chapter Two: Past Eight Years

BPOV

Okay I said the biggest change that I went through was my voice that's a lie or at least I didn't realize how untrue that was until I did an inventory of my body because the biggest change was my anatomy. I still had breast of course but I no longer could I really consider myself female when I was concealing a 9 inch strap in my pants if you catch my meaning. It was different of course then what I was use to but even though it was huge and had a lot of veins it was smooth and kinda on the pretty side all in all it was the biggest change but the less life altering for me.

The most life altering thing was happening behind my back and I wasn't told for months 5 to be exact of the situation I remember it like it just happened yesterday.

_I walked into the house after my 5 o'clock hunt to loud shouting and glass breaking I ran into the living room, both Tanya and Kate we're being held back by Irina and Carmen respectively._

"_She is mine, Tanya!" Kate roared._

"_You are sadly mistaken sister, she belongs to me!" Tanya hissed aggressively._

"_What's going on?" I ask not wanting to turn their ire towards me._

"_It seems neither Tanya nor Kate can control a situation, that should have been dealt with months ago, anymore." Irina explained._

"_Is there something I can do to help?" I ask._

"_Yes, actually Bella there is." Eleazar sighed tiredly._

"_What's that?" I asked._

"_Do you know much about mates?" He asked._

"_No not really."_

"_Well I've been told that shifters have a love at first sight type of mating process."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yes the problem is Tanya believes you to be her mate…"_

"_Oh!"_

"_As does Kate." He announced._

"_OH, wow that's um I don't know but that's something."_

"_Do you feel any type of pull towards them?"_

_I had to think hard about that I mean sure I found them both to be very attractive but did I feel any other type of feeling for them._

"_It's okay if you don't I know a guy that has a major hard-on for Tanya." Irina explained and the answering snarl that left my mouth was purely instinctual._

"_She may not know that Tanya is her mate on a conscious level." Eleazar stated._

_Kate's whimper, caused my head to snap up maybe on a subconscious level I knew who my mate was maybe Eleazar was right but the thought of Kate being hurt made my heart hurt._

"_I'm sorry Kate." Carmen whispered hugging her tightly._

"_I'm sure I can call Laurent here I'm sure he can cure a broken heart with all the hype he talked." Irina joked._

_On instinct the roar I let go slightly scared myself as well._

"_Is it possible that both Tanya and Kate is her mate?" Carmen asked._

"_I've never heard of anything like that." Eleazar stated._

"_But that doesn't mean its impossible do it?" Irina asked._

"_No it doesn't."_

"_I think…" Everyone turned to look at me, "I think I love them both I don't know much about what I am but my instincts tells me they belong to me is that what the mating pull feels like?"_

"_For the dominant partner, yes I would assume you being a wolf possession would be a type of indicator what do you feel when you think of either of them in danger?" Eleazar asked._

_I thought about it, about either Tanya or Kate being ripped apart and burned taken away from me forever and my heart hurt. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest and thrown on a pyre with no end in sight. I clutched my chest falling down to one knee grasping for air, I felt 2 pairs of hands on my body._

"_Breathe it's okay breathe." Tanya's soothing voice whispered._

_My body relaxed I stood back up, my heart still felt fast but I was okay._

"_Who were you thinking about just now?" Eleazar asked._

"_Them both…the thought of losing either one of them it feels like the end of the world for me like without them I would not have anything to live for."_

"_Congratulations Bella you're a lucky person 2 years into a life and you've found not one but two mates you lucky dog you." Irina laughed._

7 and a half years later and I'm still wondering how I got so lucky to find 2 of the most kind, generous and most beautiful women in the world, who just so happens to be succubus life is great.

Please read and review.


	3. Past Eight Years pt II

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairing: Tanya/Bella/Kate occasionally Irina

Author Note: Okay I got a review where _Guest_ was angry that this was a FUTA story if by the first line of the second chapter you didn't know this was FUTA well that's your own damn fault you should have stopped there. No need to review simply because you don't like FUTA that was simply unnecessary if you don't like my story then click the backspace button. Another review was that this was rushed and I completely agree but most of the Bella's story before all the main events happen will be flashbacks don't know why I am just a fan of flashbacks I feel like I can really get more in-depth with it.

''-Present time

''_-Flashback_

Chapter Three: Part II of Past Eight Years

**BPOV**

Being mated to Tanya and Kate was one thing but actively trying to be with them was another thing totally, of course they were willing to make this thing…make us for real but I had already been burnt before. I didn't want him to have any type of control over my life but when it came down to it he hurt me badly I never got time to get over that I was a wolf for 2 years and I had recently only been human for 5 months. That was not enough time to mourn a family lost you would think finding your mate would cause things to progress faster but that's not what happened at all.

_Flashback_

_I sat down at the table thinking over the past few hours, nothing was turning out as I thought it would. 5 months ago I was a wolf running around alone now I was surrounded by a family of vampires with 2 of them claiming to be my mate._

"_Are you okay?" Eleazar asked me._

"_Not really no."_

"_It is okay to not be okay Bella just know that neither Tanya nor Kate would ever rush you into something."_

"_He's right Bella." Tanya smiled standing not too far from the table I sat at._

"_I just…I've been hurt before by someone claiming to be my mate and I haven't had enough time to deal with that." I sighed staring down at her hands. "I don't want to hurt anyone like he did me but I can't promise that I'll be ready any time soon."_

"_And that's okay as long as you can promise me that one day you will be ready I've waited a thousand years for you what's another year or two."_

"_Wow I didn't say year or two just some time to heal to deal and accept that this is who I am you know?" I smiled._

"_Take as much time as you need Bella." Tanya smiled._

Now getting over Edward was easy because I had 2 beautiful women to help with that it was forgetting him and his family that was the hard part. Luckily enough for me even though the Denali's were vegetarians they were nothing like the Cullen's maybe that's what made me fall in love with Tanya and Kate that much faster but romantically we didn't move as fast.

"_So are you ever going to take them on a date?" Irina asked leaning against the doorway of my room smiling._

"_Huh?"_

"_It's been 3 weeks since you found out about the mating stuff are you going to take them out on a date?"_

"_I don't know they haven't even brought it up." I sighed._

"_Because they don't want to make you uncomfortable." Irina smiled walking into the room shutting the door and sitting down on the edge of my bed. "You told them you needed time so that's what they're doing but trust me they are totally waiting for that date."_

"_Do I have to ask them out?"_

"_You have the penis so yes you have to ask them out." Irina laughed._

"_It wasn't always there I don't even know how to ask a girl out and do I take them both on a date together or separately hell I didn't even know I was gay." I babbled._

"_What do you mean you didn't know you were gay and it wasn't always there?" Irina asked._

"_When I shifted back from wolf to human that thing was just there before I became a wolf I was all girl that sure as hell wasn't down there and I've been telling you guys for months a boy broke my heart."_

"_I just thought you were embarrassed about being a lady lover." Irina shrugged._

"_No that's not it at all I was in love with a guy and he broke my heart then I got angry and turned into a wolf that's my story and it's nothing special."_

"_Bella you turn into a giant wolf of course your special your story might not be long or even interesting at the beginning but you have eternity to make something of it." Irina smiled._

"_So do I take Tanya out first since she's the oldest or do I make them play rock, paper, scissors or what?" I asked._

"_Even though I would love to see them play rock, paper, scissors I think that's a discussion that you should have with them together. Let them decided how they wish to continue this whole thing just be yourself honey that's who they're going to fall in love with." Irina smiled getting up and walking towards the door. "I better go before they get back and smell me still in your room with the door shut nobody likes a jealous vampire let alone 2 of them."_

Irina was my rock for those first couple of months, of course she had the patience of Mother Theresa when dealing with her sisters she was right nobody likes a jealous mate and Tanya and Kate were just that jealous.

"_Why were you in her room?" Tanya snarled._

"_We were talking I was simply explaining to her that she should ask you both out on a date just because she's your mate doesn't mean that neither me nor Carmen and Eleazar cannot be in her company."_

"_Was the door shut?" Kate growled._

"_I don't see what that has to do with anything we are talking about." Irina stated offended._

"_Why was the door shut?!" Tanya asked._

"_Because it was a conversation for just Bella and I and I for one do not appreciate being called a slut by my own sisters." Irina growled running from the room._

"_Congratulations you 2 just won bitches of the year." I stated they both whipped around guilt plastered all across their faces._

"_I-I…"_

"_Irina came to me to help me figure out my feelings about a date for us 3 and how I should go about asking she was just trying to be a good sister." I tell them the guilt increases._

"_Wow I feel like a total bitch." Kate sighed._

"_Yup you should really go apologize I saw her looking at that catalogue over there and circling shit I'm sure you can find an 'I'm sorry for being such a lousy sister' gift in there." _

_I went to turn around before Tanya stopped me._

"_What about our date?" She smiled._

"_Apologize first then come find me in my room you can leave the door open this time if it's going to cause an argument to start." I laughed running up to my room._

Of course Irina knew that Kate and Tanya would be jealous but she was still hurt by the accusation and the new Range Rover they bought her didn't hurt any. The conversation that went on about our date was one I don't think I could ever forget.

**Please read and review.**


	4. Past Eight Years pt III The Date

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairing: Tanya/Bella/Kate occasionally Irina

Author Note: WARNING SHORT CHAPTER SORRY LIFE HAS DECIDED TO SCREW ME OVER!

''-Present time

''_-Flashback_

Chapter Three: Part III of Past Eight Years (The Date)

BPOV

_I was lying down in bed reading over a book about Supernatural creatures hoping to find some type of reference that about what I already knew about shape-shifting so that I could learn more about what I am. There was a knock at my door by their scent I already knew who it was I leaned up to look over at the door._

"_Come in." I called out._

_Both Tanya and Kate walked into the room smiles on their faces, Tanya sat down right beside me while Kate laid down to my left._

"_Hey you 2." I smiled at them._

"_So…" Kate drawled out._

"_Yeah so um I don't really know what I'm doing here so I'm more than willing to let you both take the reign if you wish." I tell them honestly._

"_Do you think you're ready to start dating?" Kate asked._

"_Yes I think um I think I'm ready to start back dating maybe not sex," Cue the blush, "But dating sounds alright fun even."_

"_So since we don't eat what did you have in mind?" Tanya asked smiling._

"_We could, all 3 of us, go hunting then go to the movies then maybe go for a walk and you 2 can get to know me and vice versa."_

"_That sounds perfect actually." Kate smiled._

"_You don't mind sharing me with Tanya for our first date?" I asked surprised._

"_No I don't but I do expect there to be dates that are just you and I and times where just you and Tanya date I understand that you are both of our mates and somehow we have to make this work but we also have to make sure we get our one on one time." Kate stated._

"_Okay I don't see anything wrong with that." I smiled at her._

"_Tanya?" Kate asked._

"_I'm fine with that like you said as long as we get our one on one time I don't mind."_

"_Wow this is going to be easy if you both are this easy to please." I joked._

"_You calling me easy beautiful?" Kate laughed._

"_Easy to please you have a beautiful smile." I tell her honestly._

"_Thank you."_

_Tanya clears her throat._

"_Your beautiful as well Tanya I'm lucky to have you both."_

'_And we're lucky to have you.' Tanya smiles._

"_Why is the door shut?" Irina asked walking by._

Please read and review.


End file.
